Yesterday Evening
by Komamura's son
Summary: Chance and Jake are two seniors in High School. Both having medical conditions that cause them to be classmates alone together. Though they struggle with a few problems, both emotional and physical. One of which is that Chance is slowly realizing his feelings for his only friend. (slash/Yaoi) Rated T for what's to come. Based off Yuukei Yesterday and Kagerou Days Manga chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Headphones

**Well, this started out as a small crack story in my small shorts series, based off a song and manga. But it actually makes a good short story. So I decided to use the manga's plot of it to make it a bit more serious but still have that sweetness in it. Also I changed the characters to be Jake and Chance instead of OCs because this fits those two better. Since I'm possibly the only one that reads Kagerou Days in the SWAT Kats section, I'm going to be the only one who will know what happens. I expect at least five chapters in this, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT Kats, the song Yuukei Yesterday, or anything Kagerou project related. I wished I owned at least one hoodie from it... at least Seto's because he and I look alike.**

* * *

_Sprinting, that's all he was doing. He didn't know why. He just knew he was following the voice in his headphones, telling him to run in certain directions, trying to tell him he needs to survive. In the midst of the end of the world, he began to realize that the voice ringing in his ears._

_Sounded exactly like his own._

Chance sighed as he awoke, quickly forgetting the contents of his dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time to see he almost overslept again. He walked over to his dresser and quickly pulled out his clothes and got ready for school. Putting on his favorite red, blue, and black headphones and walking casually to the High School, all while having a glare in his eyes.

He was always grumpy in the mornings, and the small amount of sleep he would always get didn't help with that. Though he knew that part of it was his fault, he spent most of the night playing online shooters. He sighed as he made it to his classroom and sat at one of the two desks occupying the small classroom.

Thanks to his medical condition, he and another student couldn't attend regular classes along with the others. His condition would sometimes cause him to lose all his energy and collapse due to exhaustion. The first few times it happened caused the other teachers and classmates to worry for Chance, so to prevent the worry, he was placed in this classroom with another student with a worse condition.

From what he heard, the other student could easily die at any given moment. Though he often wondered about him.

"Wonder where they're at..." Chance sighed as he knew that both his only classmate and teacher were both late. Feeling a bit bored sitting around, Chance got up from his desk and walked over to the door just as it opened. His classmate was right in the doorway, wearing nothing but his boxers. The tabby began to blush.

"Why the hell are you half naked, Jake?!" The cinnamon tom scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well on my way over here, I kinda chased a dog around and ended up falling into a fountain, so I'm waiting for my clothes to dry to put them back on."

"Well put them back on!" The tabby demanded, feeling very uncomfortable about the situation. His cheeks burning red. He took the wet clothes out of his classmates paws and began dressing Jake for him, despite Jake's protest about them still being wet. Eventually their teacher finally walked in.

"Hello class-" Steele walked in and felt that his timing was horrible due to the strangeness of the situation. "Furlong, it's not wise to strip off another guy's clothes in the classroom."

"Mr. Steele! It's not like that at all! I was trying to get him to put ON his clothes!" The tabby defended himself while Jake wringed out his shirt.

"Well, maybe I should let the Principal know about this..." Steele's voice trailed off. Chance smiled and crossed his arms.

"Go ahead, I'll tell him how you were late for the fifth time in a row." This was a typical routine for the small class. Usually Steele would come in a bit late, but he would teach the lessons nicely. Though the are times he would be... unfit, but Chance would be able to knock sense back into him just by mere mention of Principal Feral.

"So back to homeroom, we still need to come up with a booth idea for that school fair." Steele added as he sat at the desk in front of the two smaller desks. He fiddled with his laptop to take notes on any ideas they would have.

"Well, maybe we could do a shooting gallery?" Jake suggested, now fully clothed, albeit still a bit wet.

"We can't, our budget won't be enough to buy the equipment, let alone have prizes for it." The orange kat replied, stretching. The cinnamon tom began to think, while the tabby just sat his head down and began to drift to sleep. Though he quickly snapped himself back to reality.

"How much do we even have in the budget?" Chance asked. Steele fell over in his chair.

"Uh..." Already, Chance had know something was up, he looked over at the book shelf by the teacher's desk to see a familiar object. A old fossil specimen that Steele was so intrigued into buying one day, but didn't have the money to get it.

"You blew off our budget to buy a fossil!" The tabby yelled, Jake stared at the fossil and finally connected the dots.

"Sorry, I just really wanted it!" Their teacher got back up and pleaded for mercy.

"Great, so now we have no booth idea or money to fund it." Jake sighed and looked at his angered classmate.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, right Chance?" The tabby looked over to see that the cinnamon kept a bright smile. He still felt angered, but the warm smile caused him to blush a bit and let it go.

"Yeah, let's just hope I think of it soon..." He slouched in his chair and yawned. _'Man, I shouldn't have played all those shooters... Wait!'_

"Mr. Steele, I found out what we can do!" Chance smiled as he rose from his desk. "We should do a shooting gallery!"

"But didn't you turn that idea down when Jake said it? And we don't even have a budget to fund anything." Steele replied.

"That's the thing, we don't have to buy anything, we have everything already, even a prize." He walked over to Steele's laptop. "You just have to make a shooting game for the laptop, Jake can even draw all the characters and targets while program everything in."

"Well that's not a bad idea, but what's the prize going to be?" The cinnamon tom asked. Chance pointed at the fossil.

"The specimen you bought with the money Steele. And to make sure that we don't lose our only prize early, the players have to go against me in points. Whoever scores the highest wins." He kept a cocky grin and gauged the reactions of both the kats.

"That's brilliant, but are you sure you can guarantee that you won't lose the prize?" Having been asked that question, Chance was reminded of his gaming. Truth be told, he was the third best player in the ranks, going as far to winning major competitions. His technique was even given a name the Phantasmal Waltz, many even run in fear seeing his tag, T-Bone. _'Ugh, I can't tell them about that, Jake would think I have no life and just play games! I can't have that!'_

"Well, yeah. I-I'm fairly great at games..." He lied, hoping that the wouldn't pry into the topic.

"Well, we should get started on it right away." Steele advise to the others as Jake pulled out a sketch book and made rough drafts of enemies and the backdrop designs. Chance sighed in relief and slumped again in his chair. Quickly falling asleep again.

* * *

**Yay first chapter. Again, I really loved the storyline of this and stuff. But I was skeptical about having Chance as Takane and Jake as Haruka, mainly because of the pro shooter thing. But When you think about it, Chance would be more of a gamer than Jake. Jake may have great accuracy, but that doesn't mean he could transfer that into a game when you have to be balanced at the controls to have just as great accuracy. Chance has experience with controls so it makes more sense. At least to me it does. Besides, we all know Chance is more grumpy than the happy-go-lucky Jake. So the roles fit.**

**And I wanted to have Chance fall for Jake instead of vice versa. So hope ya enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Competition Begins

**Currently working on a cover for this story. I actually just need to color it. So enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chance sighed once again as he slumped in his seat and felt sleep trying to take him. Both Steele and Jake walked in with just as sluggish movements. Steele yawned right before announcing role call, a little running gag he had since there was only ever two students he needed to keep track of.

"So, how much hours of sleep did you get Furlong?" The teacher asked, stretching his arms in his chair.

"Eleven..." He muttered.

"Wow, and here me and Jake are with only three hours of sleep under our belts." He yawned and continued to fiddle on his laptop. "We only got two weeks to finish this, so I hope you're training harder on games."

Chance rubbed his eyes and woke him self. "Yeah, but as soon as you can, get me a copy of the game so I can practice on it's mechanics and not second guessing the controls." Upon hearing the little discussion, Jake perked up and brought out his sketch book.

"Hey Chance, I want you to see the boss and enemies I created." The cinnamon tom placed the opened sketch book on the tabby's desk. Chance took a look through the pages to see adorable looking chibi enemies, he felt bad that he was going to be shooting them. Then he stopped at a page that had a tabby looking just like him, only in a jumpsuit, bandana and helmet. All with his same cocky grin.

"It's me..." He felt flattered a bit, but a little strange.

"Yeah, sorry I felt like that since the players could fight against you, both in real life and the game." Jake smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"But, that means I'll be fighting myself too..." After the realization, worry spread across the tom's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I never thought about that part." Even after apologizing, he still smiled.

"It's fine, I was just a bit curious." He felt bad making Jake worry for a second. He sighed, looking back over the drawing of himself. The detail of it was very close to his own complexion. It was as if he paid attention to specific details about him. He wondered how long it took Jake to draw this out.

"So, since both of you are working hard for my mistakes, why don't I take you two to a buffet after school?" Jake's eyes widen, as did his smile. Chance however remained stoic about Steele's offer.

"Thank you Steele!" The tom bowed before him, excited about the free meal.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

After classes had ended, Chance walked over to the buffet Steele had told him and Jake to meet at. When he walked in, he only saw Jake sitting at a table.

"Hey, where's Steele?" The tabby interrupted him in the middle of his feast, which was practically half the food in the buffet. Chance wondered where the small tom was putting all the food.

"Oh, he said he still needed to work and just gave me money for the both of us to eat." Chance chuckled to himself.

"Ya think you have enough food?" Jake smiled as he put a slice of pizza in his mouth. Swallowing afterwards to speak.

"I'm already on seconds!" Chance sighed and shook his head, taking the seat with his only friend. He took in bits and scraps of the food Jake already had. He wasn't as much as an eater as the cinnamon tom, but he did enjoy the food. Though the food seemed a bit sweeter since he was sharing the moment with someone.

* * *

A week had gone by and the game was ready for playing, but all that was left was for Chance to dominate the controls and ensure their victory throughout the day. He watched as the title screen came on.

"SWAT Kats?" He looked over at Steele. The teacher was reading through a book.

"Wasn't my idea, it was Clawson's."

"It would have to fit with the jumpsuit and weapons you would be using in the gameplay." He smiled again. Chance began playing through the controls and found the cutesy foes. After killing off a few he found that the graphics were a bit gory, despite the adorable enemies.

"Why is there so much gore?" The tabby looked at his friend to see him shrug.

"Well, I used the same amount of gore that was in the game you say you play a lot. I figured it would help you feel a bit comfortable." His grin still stayed as he explained, the blue in his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Yeah, well, don't ya think it's a bit much? A good game doesn't need to have all the flashy blood and graphics, it needs to be fun." He looked to see that Jake was a bit disappointed, the emotion in his face slightly tearing him apart on the inside. "But it's not that the game isn't fun, it's actually great. You did a great job Jake!" The tabby tried his best to cheer the cinnamon tom up. To his relief, Jake smiled back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, people will definitely love it!" The tabby felt his cheeks brighten a bit as he smiled along with Jake. "Now I gotta train, so Steele can keep his fossil."

Chance continued sharping his skills, while Steele kept reading and Jake drawing.

* * *

The day had finally arrived when the fair came. Though it was a fair, the shooting gallery game was being held in the small classroom. Jake was standing outside the doorway directing people into the game, while Chance stayed inside and would be the opponent.

The tabby remembered Steele's last words to him before going off to a meeting. "You don't have to go undefeated the whole day, just don't lose our only prize too early." The words unnerved him a bit, but he was confident in his own playing to know he would win.

"Chance, we have our first challenger!" Jake cheered as two grown men walked in. One wearing sunglasses that caused him to look intimidating. The tabby put on a cheerful attitude and smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to our shooting gallery game, incase my friend out there didn't explain, the game is set up by points. You will go up against me under a three minute time limit, whoever has the most points at the end wins. You being the challenger gets to win a prize-"

"Great, just know that the prize is coming with him, he's been in many tournaments, so say goodbye to it." The other man indicated to the shades man.

"And just to ensure you aren't cheating, why don't we swap spots?" The man with sunglasses added.

"Alright, but let's try to have fun." After taking there seats at the laptop and taking up the controllers, Chance felt a bit nervous about the confidence in this man. But he wouldn't let it get to him. The game started and the tabby was trying his best to rack up the points. He could tell that his first challenger was doing so too. By the time the limit was done, the sunglasses fell off the man's face. He stared at the scores in shock. It was a close game, but Chance still won by 500 points.

"What!? How did you lose man?" His friend cried. "This little douche must be incredibly lucky!"

"You watch your language at who you're speaking to!" The sunglasses man snapped at his friend.

"What, he's just a kid..."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize it, that style, it was the Phantasmal Waltz! You're T-Bone!" Chance was shocked by the use of his gamer tag. He began to stutter.

"N-No, you got the wrong guy!"

"That technique can't be replicated, it is you!" _'Crap, I can't let Jake hear this!'_

"Well, hope you enjoyed the game, gotta let others have a chance to play!" He pushed both the men out, despite the protests and begging for autographs.

He sighed as he slumped in the chair. He waited for the next players to come in.

"Here's the next player." This time it was a little human boy that had a smile and a hoodie on.

"Oh, hi there, the rules are simple, both you and me play to see who gets the highest score. Now take your seat and let's play." The boy shook his head.

"I'm not the one who's going to be playing."

"Huh, then who will?" The tabby blinked and noticed a girl standing next to him. "What the? When did she get here?"

"She's been by my side the whole time, now Kido, go and play." The girl took her seat next to Chance and began to play. The game was playing fine until Chance began to notice that the sprites for the enemies weren't appearing.

"Oh no, is the game broken?" Even despite the characters not showing up, he noticed that Kido's score kept rising. He figured the enemies were still there, but not visible. He panicked a bit, but kept playing. In the end, the girl was short 100 points from winning.

"I'm sorry about the game, it was fine earlier." Chance apologized.

"The game is fine, don't worry about it. It should be back to normal by the next match, now Kido, say you're sorry for cheating." The boy nudged the girl, who began to cry a bit.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to win... But not like that." She smiled and wiped her tears. "It was fun though." The pair walked out, soon Jake ran into the room.

"Where did that other girl come from, I swear only the boy went in!" He seemed a bit shocked about it too. Though the tabby thought it was best not question what just happened.

"It's fine... I was wondering that too. They said they thought it was fun by the way." The tabby smiled at his friend. Jake returned the warm gesture and blushed.

"Well, it isn't as great as you T-Bone." In an instant, Chance's world shattered. He must've overheard from the yelling, maybe he could cover it up.

"Um, what?"

"That's what the first players were calling you, they even told me about the tournaments you won." The tabby didn't want anything more than to die right then and there. "I think it's so cool, maybe you can show me some tips so I can play against you sometime?" Chance looked at Jake in disbelief.

"Uh, really?" His cheeks flushed a crimson, thinking that his friend didn't think less of him. Only seeing him in a better light. The thought of spending more time with him was making him blush even more. The cinnamon tom nodded and walked back to his directing post. The tabby sat back n his chair and smiled, his mind swimming with relief over how great this turned out.

* * *

**Another one done. But I just couldn't help but keep one moment in. And that's when Kano and Kido came in. They needed to stay in the plot a bit. And I need to explain how she cheated. Kido and Kano have eye powers, Kano's allowing him to put on a (metaphorical) mask that allows him to put up illusions of how people see him. He appears to be happy and smiley, but he can be watchful and shady in truth.**

**Kido's allows her to wipe her existence away from the world. And things within three meters of her. Meaning she could be standing right next to you, and you would never notice her. That's why Jake and Chance never saw her come in, and the computer "glitching out". Don't worry, the eye power thing is just a small mention in this. I promise that it won't come back again. I'm focusing more on this plot, and not the Kagerou Plot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Headphone Acting

**I'm a bit depressed now. Incase a certain someone is reading, I have a message for you in the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just own JubyPhonic's English dub of Yuukei Yesterday.**

* * *

Chance sighed as he got more challengers throughout the day. It had turn out that the first challenger that had recognized him as T-Bone had alerted others and the rest were flying in to meet him and just to play a game with him. It was nice at first, but afterwards they got annoying.

"I'm a huge fan of you!" One fan yelled.

"That's great..." Chance shrugged him off and waited for the next player to rush in.

"I want an autograph!" Another asked.

"Only matches..." He sighed. The next kat actually had a seizure meeting him, but quickly recovered. _'Kill me now...'_

Although when Jake would come by and congratulate him, he would always smile at it and feel happy about playing. Then of course the crowd came in and Jake was always by his side cheering him on. He enjoyed it and didn't even think about the fans. Chance was glad he was spending time with the cinnamon tom.

"Alright, one more game for the day!" The tabby called out with a large grin on his face.

"I have a challenger right here!" A gray lynx called, pointing to his friend, a black haired fox with red fur. The fox didn't seem interested at all, he seemed vacant and grumpy. The lynx pushed him into the chair and smiled.

"Alright kid, rules are simple-"

"I already know, just play dammit." He shot back. Chance felt his blood boil a bit, but quickly masked it when he remembered that it was just a kid, possibly a middle schooler. He could hear his fans shouting at the fox to show respect. "You're not all that great ya know, you're Phantasmal Waltz technique isn't even that great, it's just a bunch of whacky patterns."

The tabby was at his breaking point. "Well then, why don't we make this interesting, if you win you not only get the prize, but I'll even be your slave and call you master!" The fox sighed.

"No thanks, let's just play." The tabby grumbled and began the game. He started off great, keeping his score, not sure if the kid was trying based on the calm and still grumpy looking expression he had. After a minute he took a look at the scores, they were tied so far. _'What the hell!?'_

Chance began to panic a bit, he started to get aggressive in his playing and racking up his score. Eventually the time had elapsed fully and everyone stayed silent. The fox had gotten a perfect score. Despite the shock, the tabby even noticed that his score was the highest he got in the whole day.

"This was just stupid, it wasn't even a challenge." The fox got up and walked out, never even claiming his prize. The fans were outraged, and the lynx chased after his friend, apologizing for his rudeness.

"Hey, it's ok that you lost, it made one hell of a show." Jake tried to bring Chance out of his astonishment. The tabby looked at his friend and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

After being done with the shooting gallery, both Chance and Jake were awarded by Steele with yet another buffet meal.

"So you went undefeated the whole day?" Their teacher asked, the tabby looked down at his food.

"No, this little kid beat me at the last minute with a perfect score." Steele could sense his saddened mood.

"Wow, that's tough..." Jake smiled in between bites.

"But he was amazing throughout the day. He was just great, I wanna try and be great as him. Maybe even come up with a name myself." The tabby looked at the cinnamon tom stuffing his face.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm, Razor!" Chance chuckled.

"Of course buddy."

* * *

A whole week had gone by and like Jake had promised, he was sharpening his skills to be great at games like Chance. Even going as far to add in a character to the game that resembled himself, the SWAT Kat persona, Razor. But today was different, they were staying afterschool to get their work done. As always, the tabby was having trouble with his work. He wasn't as strongly academic like Jake, but he just found it a bit boring sometimes.

"Finished." Jake announced as he put away his completed work. "Time to train." He pulled out his laptop and began playing the game. Staying in his seat along with Chance.

"Aw man, do you have to play it here?" The tabby complained. "I'm gonna be distracted with you playing it." It was a true argument, Chance wanted to play that game badly, but knew he needed to finish his work.

"Sorry, but I wanted to stay here so I can be with you, that way we can both play after you're finished." The tabby sighed as he looked back at his work. There was no way he would get it finished in time. _'Bet he wouldn't find it fun to play if I ignored him and my work... that's right, I'll just listen to music and ignore him, that'll get his attention.'_

Feeling happy about his plan, Chance pulled out his favorite headphones and began to blast his music. Slumping his head and closing his eyes as if he were sleeping. He felt relaxed to listen to his music and not worry about work, he soon fell asleep and lost track of time.

Hours passed and he was still in the same position, undisturbed. _'Why hasn't Jake done anything yet, maybe I should check...' _The tabby opened his eyes and looked to his left to see that he friend was slumped back in his chair, appearing like he wasn't breathing at all and in pain.

"Jake?!" _'How long has he been like that? OH no, this is my fault, he probably called out to me but I was ignoring him!' _The tabby rushed out of his desk to check on Jake, tears already welling up. "Please be ok, Jake, please!"

"What's going on!?" Steele opened the door to the classroom and immediately carried the cinnamon tom out of the room.

* * *

The tabby sat in the waiting room of the hospital, head hung low in utter sadness and self-hatred. It was his fault he didn't pay attention to Jake while he had an attack. It was his fault he was in the hospital right now. Steele walked back into the room and looked at Chance.

"The doctors say he'll be fine, but he needs to be under rest for a while, don't put this all on yourself, you didn't know." His teacher tried the classic, 'it wasn't your fault' thing, but Chance was convinced it was. He couldn't believe he let his own little feelings get in the way of his friend's health. He sat there and continued to put blame on himself.

* * *

**Sad part to end the chapter. But now onto my message.**

**Again, I've mentioned how much it pains me whenever you talk about a delay. But now I'm even more worried about you. I don't want you to lie just for my sake. I dream of speaking to you with no worries of outside forces keeping us apart. If only there wasn't the long distance between us... Because I would march over there and beg your parents for permission to be with you. But I have to remember words from a very wise man. What's the point in love if it's too easy to get? Just know, I'm still going to wait for you. But I am worried for one thing... I know your feelings run deep, and it's the same for me, but I'm worried you'll find someone else. I'm not the best person, there's tons of guys better than me... I'm afraid that I'm keeping YOU away from real happiness and not some false joy. If I'm wrong, then I'll wait patiently. But if you do want someone else, I'll understand and be happy for you. Hehehe, I feel like the reverse of what you said to me. But still, I feel like I'm ruining your life, so let me know what you decide. Please, and with whatever you decide. Just know that I will always love you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Endings

**Ok, I got this weird guest review earlier saying that Highschool AU of Slash is Child Pornography... How is this bad in any way? There isn't even a relationship established, just close friendship that has a bit of onesided feelings. I hate when people take this stuff too seriously and overthink it. Fanfiction pretty much consists of that stuff, many people write slash for characters that are underage all the time. I should know, Soul Eater is filled with SoKi! (Soul and Kid are thirteen! ... At least I think so, but they're not legal!) So anyways, the person probably just saw slash, assumed lemon and felt the need to say that, the review was on the first chapter and not on the later ones. Which by the way, I think the story ends here. Not sure, depends how much I write.**

**Disclaimer: All I want to own is the Turbo Kat, so I can fly across the country... Though I think I would crash land it, wouldn't care though as long as I survive.**

* * *

Three days had passed after Jake's hospitalization. The cinnamon tom still wasn't healthy enough to return to school and Steele was left teaching just Chance. But the tabby couldn't focus on his work. All his thoughts were still clouded with blame directed at himself.

"Ya know the doctors are allowing visitors to see Jake now, you can go see him after school." He broke the unbearable silence while still focused on his book. The tabby looked up from his work and quickly got up.

"Can you take me right now?" The teacher sighed as he shut his book and stretched.

"Sure, not like we're getting any work done right now." Steele walked out the doorway with Chance close behind. Even with the trouble he get into for taking a student out of class, but he would gladly take the heat for this purpose.

"Thanks for doing this Steele." Chance managed a grateful tone.

"Anytime kitten." The teacher replied, feeling great for doing good for him.

By the time they got to the hospital, it was already 2 o'clock. So even if the tabby stayed in class, he wouldn't miss much.

"Just go inside, I'll wait here for you." Chance nodded and made his way inside Jake's room. The small tom still had a smile, it only grew wider when he saw the tabby come in.

"Chance, it's so great to see you!" He seemed lively despite the fatal attack he suffered days ago. Chance felt a bit of annoyance with his mood.

"How can you be happy when you almost died..." He refrained from yelling and ended up at a small whimpered.

"Well, I'm alive right now and I can still talk to you, that's one reason. Another is that I know that after I get out of here I can play games with you." His eyes showed that he meant every word. The sea of blue that only made the tabby could stare at for hours on end.

"Yeah, I promise that we will someday." Chance forced a small grin on himself, his green eyes forcing back a few tears.

"Also, can you go to school and get my Sketch book, I think I left in my bag in the classroom." The tabby nodded and exited the room. On his way to the lobby he passed by Steele.

"So how'd it go?"

"I'm coming back, I just need to get Jake his sketch book back at school." With that said, Chance continued on his way to school. When he slipped into the classroom, he found Jake's backpack laying there in the corner. He searched through it and quickly found the sketch book. He smiled as he held it and quickly made his way out. But on his way, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh hey, you're that tabby that ran the booth for the shooting gallery." Chance recognized the person as the lynx that was friends with the fox that broke his win streak that day.

"Oh yeah, I know you, you were with the fox."

"Yeah, again, I'm sorry about Roy's behavior.., He can be a bit cold hearted to strangers." The lynx scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "But he really changes when you actually get to know him, he's really sweet that you couldn't believe he was that cold."

"Yeah, I bet... Um, I never got your name."

"Sorry, Micheal. So why are you here at the school after hours?" Micheal asked, a bit curious.

"I came by to get my friend's stuff, he's in the hospital right now... Why are you here?" The tabby redirected the attention to the lynx.

"I'm heading into my first year here and I wanted to check out the school. I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thanks, but I'm sure he'll be fine..." Chance looked to the ground, hoping he would be.

"You shouldn't hold in your feelings." The tabby stared up at the lynx. "If you want to tell your friend something, tell them as soon as you can. Because eventually you'll lose the chance to say anything and will have to live with the burning question of what could have been." Chance couldn't believe the advice he was being given. "So try to shout out the words you want to, you'll be glad you did." He gave a smile that reminded him of Jake's, the same smile he loved.

"Alright, thank you Micheal." The tabby dashed out of the building and sprinted towards the hospital. The lynx looked felt happy for convincing the tabby to open up, despite barely knowing the situation. But he knew that sorrow in his eyes, he wouldn't let another soul go without saying some encouraging words.

Chance huffed as he dashed through the streets at a fast pace. His heart was pounding and his breaths were rapid. He was determined to get to Jake and confess. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he stayed silent and the tom was dead the next day. Ignoring the pain in his legs, the tabby kept sprinting, fighting off exhaustion as he watched the last hill he needed to go over to get to the hospital.

Meanwhile as the tabby was performing his track run, Steele sat at the waiting room, awaiting Chance's return. He flipped through the book he was reading to only get interrupted by the noise of shoes patting against the floor. Only getting louder as a few doctors rushed into a single room. The same room Jake was in.

"Oh no..." The teacher felt his heart and hope sank as he heard a few commands from one of the doctors.

Outside, the tabby was within 20 feet of the entrance. He felt a bit of relief wash over him as he slowed his pace a bit. He was shocked when he eventually slowed down to the point of being a full stop, panting and trying to catch his breath. He felt his heart in his throat and the pumping of blood only giving him a headache. He took a shaky step to get closer to the door, but suddenly felt his breath stop. Losing motor skills, Chance fell over on the ground, unable to breathe with a feeling of a ton weighing down on his chest. _'Dammit, not now!' _

His mind was still functioning properly despite all his body functions shutting down. His vision blurring away, lungs desperately needing oxygen. _'Why... why did I have to have an attack now... Jake, I love you.'_

The tabby's head dropped as his life faded away, his last thoughts being the words he wanted to say to his friend.

Steele had nearly cried in utter grief discovering that both his only students had died at the same moment. The perfection of the timing seemed to be the kind of coincidence saved for Fairytales. But this tale didn't have a good ending. He sat alone at his desk, flipping through the contents of the cinnamon tom's sketch book. Seeing page after page of both his students paw in paw with wide smiles. It was obvious to him, long before looking through the sketches, that both students had reserved feelings for each other. Though he always waited to have either of them confess. But fate seemed to be against them and decided to cut both of their lives just moments short before a true confession.

Now the only image of what should have been their life together was the sketch book Steele held.

* * *

**I know I know, such a cruel and sad ending... Well, Kagerou does go beyond that... but that will take a full month to explain what really happens, but I didn't write this just for the plot of Kagerou. I wrote it because of the meaning.**

**It happens time after time again. That some people can't find the courage to shout out the words they want to. If you never find the courage to speak out, you'll always be left to ponder what could've been. Having only memories to smile for about your time together. And if it you get turned down, eventually they might come around, or it could be fate that it was supposed to direct you in the right person's arms.**

**I should know about the above. As fans of my work would've have read, I was having trouble telling someone I loved them. I got turned down and began to complain a bit and tried to make it work. Through that trial, I became friends with someone... who ended up being my perfect match. And I couldn't be happier. Sometimes, things are meant to go bad to steer you in the right direction. So keep that in mind, and if there is anyone you want to spend time with. Go ahead and try to summon the bravery to tell them, either way, there will be a happy ending somewhere.**

**... I feel a bit drained from emotions now. I wish you guys luck on all your love problems if there are any. Sorry if I'm forcing ya to, it's your choice to heed the advice or ignore it.**


End file.
